


Are You Gonna?

by Falling_into_oblivion



Series: A Lesson in Futility- Various Unrelated Thiam Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaguely set some time after the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_into_oblivion/pseuds/Falling_into_oblivion
Summary: Liam isn't entirely sure how any of it happened, but Theo is pretty and hard and laying on his bed inviting him to join him, and who was he to say no to such an invitation?





	Are You Gonna?

_Provocative._ A lot like evocative in many ways, but suggestive in a way that merely being evocative just couldn’t be. It was the _suggestion_ of something more than a glance, a touch, a sound or movement or action that hinted of an ulterior motive; that _provoked_ some deeper emotion that should be left buried, which otherwise would be untouched and barely noticeable at all.

It was a clever word with the way that it rolled off the tongue just right, the sound of it itself suggestive, always hinting at something more. It seemed to be the perfect word to describe Theo Raeken, especially when he was like that, looking at Liam with half-lidded eyes as he lounged on his bed, one hand on his stomach and the other on the pillow beside his head.

He was achingly hard- something which made Liam swallow hard as his heartrate picked up, his gaze instinctively drawn to the bulge in Theo’s boxers- but it didn’t seem like he was going to do anything about it, the hand on his stomach curiously still as he watched Liam watching him. He hardly remembered how he had got in this situation to begin with, only vaguely recalling details about getting out of the shower and rolling his eyes when he saw Theo rummaging through his drawers, joking about a strip tease, but he had never quite expected all of that to end up with  _this_ as the finishing result.

“Are you going to stand there and watch all day and miss out on all the fun-” Theo finally sighed, tipping his head back on the pillow so that the column of his throat was bared, all pale, fragile skin and pulse thrumming just under the surface, “-or are you going to join me?”

Liam squeaked, which he thought was an entirely appropriate reaction to what was essentially a proposition from his one-time enemy and now… friend? Friend didn’t seem quite right anymore. Friends didn’t proposition each other. House buddies? He was pretty sure that didn’t even make sense. Friends with benefits? Well, he really wasn’t feeling any of the benefits right then…

Theo, it seemed, had grown tired with watching Liam’s internal struggle over what to refer him as in his head as he quirked an eyebrow in that irritating way of his that Liam totally wanted to learn how to do, spread his legs a little so his knees were bent and his heels were digging into the mattress as he raised his hips, then slid down his boxers and shimmied the rest of the way out of them.

_Oh._ Yeah, friends definitely didn’t cut it anymore, even if it was only of the tentative sort, because the way Liam was practically salivating at the sight of Theo’s cock standing proud and curving against the line of his stomach as he gripped himself was definitely _not friendly_. The fact that he had goaded Theo into giving him a strip tease to begin with also wasn't friendly, but he was ignoring that completely in face of his brand new revelation that he wanted in on the action. The noise he made as he watched Theo swirl his thumb over the head of it, sliding precum down his shaft and using it as lubricant as he jerked himself off was almost definitely a keen, and he was practically vibrating in spot, unable to tear his eyes away.

Theo, on his part, seemed to be enjoying himself just as much judging by the way his eyes fluttered open and closed and his breath came in short little pants, head turned on the pillow so he was looking at Liam, lips parted and pink where his teeth worried his lower one in a truly pitiful attempt to hold back the groans that seemed to start at the very back of his throat and came out as more of a _growl._

“Liam,” he panted, and maybe it was the way he said his name on a breath, dragging it out until it was a moan as his thighs tensed and his hand moved a little faster, the hand he’d had on the pillow moving to where the other had been on his stomach, palm flat against his skin just above his navel as his back arched and he groaned again. “ _Liam.”_

Maybe it was that which broke through the haze Liam seemed to have fallen into, or maybe it was something else entirely which brought his wits about him once more, but before he could really register it he was kneeling on the bed beside Theo and then swinging his leg over him as he straddled his thighs and his hand joined Theo’s, wrapping around him and slotting his fingers through his so he now controlled the pace, dragging their joined hands over his cock as Theo writhed beneath him.

He groaned himself when Theo moved once more and his thigh pressed against Liam’s own erection, the friction too much between jeans and his own underwear, so he lowered himself gently, the hand that wasn’t on Theo’s cock supporting himself on the bed as he pressed his nose into the junction between his throat and shoulder and inhaled.

It was heady, the scent of him, of sweat and lust and the apple-scented body wash he liked to use, because Theo was weird, but the combined scent was intoxicating and Liam couldn’t bring himself to care about Theo’s weird taste in body wash when the friction of his jeans was rubbing against him just right as Theo shifted his thigh again with a little more purpose this time, stomach tensing and lips falling open.

Liam was expecting it, but it still came as a surprise when Theo spilled over their joined fingers just a few seconds later with what was quite positively a _whine_ which stuttered into a low growl when Liam instinctively bit down on his shoulder with blunt, human teeth not even breaking through the skin. Still, he lapped at the indentation his teeth had left with his tongue and sucked on it slowly until a nice little mark had bloomed, fading as quickly as it had come to life.

He sighed a little, head falling to the pillow beside Theo’s as he felt his cum-soaked fingers slip into his jeans and wrap around him, and he would have been embarrassed that it only took a few quick tugs before he was gasping as he spilled in his own pants if it wasn’t for the satisfied sound Theo made in his ear when he did so.

He rolled off him with a barely suppressed sigh as soon as Theo removed his hand, flopping back onto the bed and glaring at the cum on his hand before wiping it on his shirt and turning to glance at Theo, only to actually growl as he watched him lick his own fingers clean, tongue swiping over his palm and mouth closing around his fingers as he glanced at Liam through heavy-lidded eyes.

“ _You_ -“ Liam breathed, but he was unable to find a word that was quite enough to describe Theo Raeken in that moment- merely being provocative didn’t quite seem to cut it anymore- and instead leant forward to taste the chase of them on Theo’s tongue with his own, moaning into his mouth when Theo’s hand ran up his chest and neck until he was cradling his jaw and pulling him closer.

The position was awkward seeing as they were both laid on their backs with their heads twisted towards one another, but as Liam rolled onto one side and swiped his tongue over Theo’s lower lip where he’d bitten it earlier, sucking it into his mouth and delighting in the pleased little noise he made in the back of his throat, he found he didn’t quite care about how awkward it was.

When it was too much and breathing became an issue he buried his face back into Theo’s neck instead, still quite unwilling to forget how he had bared it for him, such a blatant sign of submission, and he nosed at him idly as Theo rearranged them into a more comfortable position, curling his arm around Liam as he shifted him so he was lying half on top of him on his stomach, head cushioned on his chest now.

“That was nice,” Theo hummed as he carded idle fingers through Liam’s hair, rubbing blunt fingernails over the nape of his neck where he liked it the most. “We should do that again sometime.”

Liam growled, which only caused him to laugh, and held him a little tighter than before.

It was several minutes later, after their breathing had evened out and Liam was half-sure that Theo was close enough to sleep that his words wouldn’t register, that he finally murmured back, “Yeah, we should.”


End file.
